MIB Godzilla
MIB Godzilla (also known Godzilla (Monster Island Buddies) is one of the main characters of the Monster Island Buddies and an RP character used by DarthShiro19. Personality MIB Godzilla is portrayed as a lazy, overweight, somewhat selfish alcoholic who maintains a rocky but decent friendship with the Monster Island Buddies. He has been friends with MIB Rodan and MIB Jet Jaguar since childhood and grew up with an abusive father, who was killed by the Oxygen Destroyer. He also was once friends with MIB Gamera until he dropped out of college after being brought to the future. MIB Godzilla is also a womanizer as he has two sons, MIB Minilla and MIB Zilla, the latter of whom reveals that Godzilla once had a relationship with MIB Gorgo which ultimately went sour after MIB Zilla was born. The same can be seen through MIB Minilla by the disdain MIB Godzilla shows in him constantly, and that he had divorced his first wife, MIB Jirass in order to avoid him. At one point he also had a drunken one-night stand with MIB Mothra (after believing that MIB Rodan was dead). He was also once a drug addict until he was rehabilitated by MIB Gamera. Despite his usually negative traits, MIB Godzilla is also seen as being very emotionally attached to his friends as he blamed himself for MIB Rodan's death after the latter sacrificed himself to save Monster Island, and was visibly devastated when he learned he was going to die of a meltdown. Also despite his usual bitter treatment toward his children, MIB Godzilla truly loves them and shows his appreciation for them when they do great feats in battle. History Backstory MIB Godzilla was one of the main characters of Monster Island Buddies and was featured in many, many zany and vulgar misadventures. One day, the Monster Island War ended and MIB Cthulhu was banished back to Monster Hell, life had finally gone back to normal for Godzilla. Soon. MIB Godzilla and his friends found a portal machine that would send them to other dimensions. Debut: Another King of the Monsters!? MIB Godzilla first appeared when he and his friends MIB Rodan, MIB Jet Jaguar and MIB Mechagodzilla were granted space-time powers from the Ducks Of Space Time that allow them to travel to different dimensions/universes. As the portal opened up, the first place they visited was the main universe, where they landed on a deserty area. As the got there, they realized now that they were no longer made of plastic on this universe but instead were actually flesh and blood. Then all of a sudden, something could then be heard rumbling underground nearby. MIB Godzilla told MIB Mechagodzilla to find out what was making that noise, to which MIB Mechagodzilla then began to scan the area. After mush searching, AdonisGoji then burrowed out from underground to attack the four of them. AdonisGoji then roared out to the skies and charged towards them. MIB Godzilla decided to fight against AdonisGoji head on to save his friends. MIB Godzilla ran up and punched AdonisGoji in the face, AdonisGoji then rammed against MIB Godzilla, his spiky hide slashing against MIB Godzilla. MIB Godzilla growled and fired his very powerful atomic ball at AdonisGoji, knocking him down. AdonisGoji rolled over on the ground, his eyes and chest glowing red. MIB Godzilla then kicked against AdonisGoji's belly as he got back up. AdonisGoji activated his body spikes, making his spikes on his body stick out further like a porcupine and then shot out his spikes like quills against MIB Godzilla. MIB Godzilla did his best to jump out of the way from the spikes, though he still got hit by some. AdonisGoji then blasted his eye beams at MIB Godzilla's areas, creating some explosions around him. MIB Godzilla fired his super powerful super fast atomic ball against AdonisGoji, deflecting the eye beams; sending AdonisGoji flying back. MIB Godzilla then blasted his atomic breath against AdonisGoji; MIB Godzilla's friends then began to cheer him on as he fought against AdonisGoji. AdonisGoji rolled back up, swinging his long, spiked tail against MIB Godzilla. MIB Godzilla was hit hard by the tail, staggering back and a bit hurt. As AdonisGoji began to swing his club tail towards MIB Godzilla, MIB Godzilla then picked AdonisGoji up by the tail and began swinging him around, spinning in circles. MIB Godzilla then gathered his strength and threw AdonisGoji in the air and chained it with an atomic breath, causing AdonisGoji to fall down and crash-land to the ground, creating a big dirt explosion. Defeated, AdonisGoji then burrowed away; retreating for now. MIB Godzilla then roared victoriously and turned to meet back up with his friends. They all decided that they liked this place and would come there more often, but for now they wanted to go back home to their home dimension (especially MIB Godzilla, who need a drink.) With that, they all then traveled back through the portal home. Boy's Night Out Not long after, MIB Godzilla met up with TripGoji, another strange Godzillan and brought him to his dimension which TripGoji liked already. The two of the quickly became friends and MIB Godzilla then gave TripGoji a job as their barman, which TripGoji accepted. After that, MIB Godzilla and the gang then had a barbecue and partied. None Like It Hot! The Burning Revelation Later on, MIB Godzilla decided to then travel to the other universe again and traveled through the portal, to where he went to Chicago. While relaxing at Chicago for a while, up until he was then ambushed by Neo Megalon. Neo Megalon announced his presence, shooting some random napalm spit-bombs in the air. Neo Megalon turned around and faced MIB Godzilla. Neo Megalon then asked who was MIB Godzilla, as he reminded him of someone else. MIB Godzilla then introduced himself, saying that he was Godzilla from another universe. Neo Megalon then began to attack. MIB Godzilla growled and then fired his atomic ball against Neo Megalon, sending Neo Megalon, falling over. Neo Megalon then got back up and fires his lightning beam from his horn against MIB Godzilla, to which MIB Godzilla jumped in the air, dodging the beam and doing a flying drop kick against Neo Megalon. Neo Megalon swiftly dodged and then slashed one of his drill arms against MIB Godzilla. Neo Megalon then slashed another one of his drills against MIB Godzilla. MIB Godzilla then blocked Neo Megalon's next attack and grabbed his own drills, slamming them against him. MIB Godzilla then picked up Neo Megalon and threw him against the ground; MIB Godzilla fired his atomic breath against Neo Megalon while he was rolling. Neo Meaglon then hovered up, dodging the beam and then shooting a lightning beam from his horn against MIB Godzilla, sending him back. Neo Megalon then fired a barrage of napalm bombs from his mouth against MIB Godzilla's area, creating explosions around him. MIB Godzilla fought back by shooting atomic fireballs against Neo Megalon. At that moment though, the ground beneath the two then began to shake and quake and glow red. Neo Megalon and MIB Godzilla both stumbled back, Neo Megalon saying it was getting hot in here. Out from the ground then rose out Obsidius! Obsidius then roared and blasted his lava breath, sweeping it towards MIB Godzilla and Neo Megalon. Neo Megalon got torched by the lava beam a bit and barely dodged out of the way in time, then leaping away. MIB Godzilla then transformed into MIB Burning Godzilla, in order to better combat against Obsidius. MIB Godzilla (Burning Godzilla) then ran towards Obsidius and swung his tail against Obsidius, to which Obsidius then swung his left rocky fist against MIB Godzilla (Burning Godzilla)'s chest hard. MIB Godzilla (Burning Godzilla) then grabbed his fist and started to crush it with his hand, then throwing him onto Neo Megalon. Obsidius then ran over to MIB Godzilla (Burning Godzilla) and then punched both fists against MIB Godzilla (Burning Godzilla) and then blasts his lava beam at him. MIB Godzilla (Burning Godzilla) was hit, but then grabbed his fists, twisting them and then slamming him onto Neo Megalon again. MIB Godzilla (Burning Godzilla) then blasted both of his spiral rays against both Obsidius and Neo Megalon. Neo Megalon and Obsidius prepared to make one last charged against MIB Godzilla (Burning Godzilla). MIB Godzilla (Burning Godzilla) then blasted one more atomic spiral beam against the two, sending Neo Megalon and Obsidius both flying aways and defeating them. MIB Godzilla then roared victoriously and reverted back to his normal form and head back home through the portal. Hilarious Chaos On Osaka! In Osaka, Dagahra re-appeared, having survived his encounter with Mothra Leo and Ghogo. He starts by attacking a factory and consuming pollution. Then Gekkouku 1 and 2 appear. They start to fight with Dagahra, yet they are quickly beaten by the pollution beast. After consuming pollution and regaining his strength, he starts destroying the city yet is interrupted by the Ultra Force. Grid a Zachion warrior then comes in seeking to help the Pollution beast. Dagahra starts by taking on Ultraman Scott while Grid takes on Ultraman Beth and Ultraman Chuck. Dagahra starts by firing his crimson energy rays and crystalized toxin at Scott, whom enter his organism. Grid on the other hand knows he will be overtook by the two Ultras so he decides to dig a hole underneath them, trapping them. As Dagahra and Scott fight, Dagahra manages to get him in the water and does his finisher move the Thundering Toxic Crimson Vortex, beating Scott. Yet Chuck goes to fight Dagahra and after a beam battle Dagahra wins against Chuck. Dagahra and Grid now go to beat Beth but someone appears. Ultraman Mebius appears and starts taking Dagahra! Grid has sent a signal to his friends and the other Zachion soldiers accompanied by Tyrant the prince of the Zachions. Then the situation gets worse MIB ShinGoji arrives! Dagahra retreats but overlooks the not so mighty clash that happens before him. The heroes and villains clash. The Zachions overtake the Ultra Force easily and Mebius takes advantage over Shin whom is not used to such fast foes. As he tries to retreat, his son, MIB Godzilla appears knocking him down. MIB Godzilla and Mebius then fire their respective rays thinking they have finished with Shin but he gets back up. Shin starts to beat Mebius and Godzilla, but Mebius transforms and becomes Brave Mebius! He almost beats Shin but MIB Monster X bites him and absorbs some of his energy. Then Monster X and Mebius clash. Mebius fires his golden arrows but Monster X absorbs them. Then he absorbs a bit of Shin's energy-whom let him do so-and transforms to MIB Keizer Ghidorah. Meanwhile MIB Godzilla transforms to MIB Burning Godzilla as a result creating an explosion that knocks everyone except him down. Dagahra impressed cheers. Then MIB BG apologizes but Mebius says it's ok and lends him some of his ultra energy. MIB BG goes for Shin while Mebius transforms to Brave Phoenix Mebius. Keizer freakes out and calls his dad form help whom is MIB Grand King Ghidorah. MIB GKG whom is watching Seinfield insults vulgarly Keizer. MIB GKG then kicks his son's crotch and leaves him to the mercy of the heroes. Mebius amused goes knowing that MIB BG will finish them in seconds. MIB BG does that and goes back home with his father normal. The Zachions have retreated making the Ultra Force victorious due to their combined beams. Everything everything ends well except for Keizer! The Grand Return of Neo Bagan MIB Godzilla appeared along with MIB LegendaryGoji (and Mighty!) to help FlamingoMask and Machine G to fight off Neo Bagan and his forces. FlamingoMask commented that this was something you don't see everyday and then went over to help MIB Godzilla fight against Neo Bagan. FlamingoMask flew in and punched and kicked against Neo Bagan quickly and then used his Flamingo Chop against him. MIB Godzilla then blasted his atomic fireballs and smacked his tail against him. Neo Bagan blocked some of the kicks and punches, and retaliated with his atomic pulse. FlamingoMask and MIB Godilla were sent back; Neo Bagan then got his light blade and was about to slash them, to which FlamingoMask hurled a light orb against the light blade, creating a small explosion. Neo Bagan then roared so loud, that it blew everyone away, sans Neo Megagurius and Neo Destoroyah. FlamingoMask was blown away by the attack and sent down. Neo Bagan then let a yellow orb of gravitational energy fly up and gather the heroes around it, sucking them in. FlamingoMask said that it was the end of his dreams, MIB Godzilla snapped back that who cared about his dream, they had to fry some "bacon" (that bacon being Neo Bagan). It seemed the heroes were done for at first...up until Mighty appeared, riding a motorcycle and threw a blue turtle shell, causing it to explode on Neo Megaguirus and Neo Destoroyah, defeating the two mutant monsters swiftly. As Neo Megaguirus and Neo Destoroyah fled, Mighty then entered his Muteki form and then Mighty Kicked against Neo Bagan at full force, defeating Neo Bagan. Neo Bagan then flew off into space, swearing that his revenge wasn't over yet. FlamingoMask then got back up and celebrated their victory and thanked Mighty, MIB Godzilla and MIB LegendaryGoji for helping them. As those three left, FlamingoMask and Machine G then flew up in the air and took off, as Tokyo was now safe. Rise and Fall Of EvoldarGoji! MIB Godzilla appeared later on to help Death Battle Godzilla to defeat the EvoldarGoji and help Desu. MIB Godzilla and Jiraku had come to help Death Battle Godzilla fight Evoldar Desu! Evoldar Desu and MIB Godzilla later on got into a beam fight, followed up by Death Battle Godzilla blasting his atomic breath around Evoldar Desu's area, creating a huge explosion, sending all the kaijus back. As Evoldar Desu grew a fifth tail, it was there when it was revealed that if Evoldar Desu grew a sixth tail, they would be doomed. Death Battle Godzilla, MIB Godzilla and Jiraku had to think of a way to stop Evoladr Desu from going berserk and having the demonic entity control him; so they had to be careful when fighting him. As the three battled Evoldar Desu, Kashima C then appeared, landing down next to MIB Godzilla and saying that she could help soothe and calm down Evoldar Desu with her pacifying ray, the Love Love Ray. However, the three would have to cover her while she had to recharge it, as it was limited at the time. Kashima C fired her first shot at Evoldaer Desu, making him lose one of his five tails. Death Battle Godzilla swung his tail around and distracted Evoldar Desu while Kashima C recharged. Evolder Desu then tossed him asides, causing Death Battle Godzilla to roll over. Kashima then fired her second blast at Evoldar Desu, getting rid of another one of his tails. Because of this, Desu then regained control of himself and broke free from the entity's wrath, getting rid of the other tails minus one and turning Desu back to normal. Death Battle Godzilla returned along with Jiraku and Kashima C, giving a thumbs up to both MIB Godzilla and Desu. As MIB Godzilla and Desu traveled into MIB Godzilla's universe, Death Battle Godzilla, Kashima C and Jiraku waved goodbye to the two. With the day now saved, Death Battle Godzilla then turned around and swam into the seas, his work there now done. Orochi vs. Neo Orochi MIB Godzilla made a brief appearance in the RP where he sensed something big and chaotic happening and told MIB MechaGodzilla to scan and figure it out what it was. MIB MechaGodzilla told him that two gods were fighting in another universe and then MIB Godzilla went back to drinking. Desu vs. Inconnu MIB Godzilla made another brief appearance on the RP where he greeted Desu upon coming back from his fight with Inconnu. MIB Godzilla then talked to him some more, before then leaving. MIB School MIB Godzila then began to start his own school, where he made himself the principal of. He then also made Desu, MIB Rodan and MIB Jet Jaguar into being teachers (as well as TripGoji being the cook). MIB Godzilla then introduced the school to some new kids, such as MIB Dagahra, MIB Alien Baltan and MIB Bagan. Bonding of two tyrants! MIB Godzilla made a brief appearance when Neo Orochi was showing NSPG his Universal TV, capable of showing images of different universes. Abilities * Atomic Ray: '''MIB Godzilla can fire a powerful atomic ray from his mouth. * '''Atomic Fireballs: '''MIB Godzilla can shoot out equally as powerful atomic fireballs from his mouth that can send other opponents falling over. It also is really fast, almost supersonic as no one ever dodged them. * '''Super Strength: '''MIB Godzilla is very strong. * '''Adept Swimmer: '''MIB Godzilla is an excellent swimmer. * More to be added soon. Weaknesses * '''Peanuts: MIB Godzilla is allergic to peanuts. Quotes Trivia * MIB Godzilla's atomic breath was originally portrayed in the first season of the show looking like actual fire but then after Season 2, this was changed. * MIB Godzilla in the early first season originally had a slight Japanese accent but this disappeared soon. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Gojiran Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Earth Defender Category:Characters (DarthShiro19) Category:Monster Island Buddies Character